la protection
by ficsmaniak
Summary: Kate débute sa vie au sein d'une NCIS d'une toute autre façon.


**la protection**

Enfin, le procès est fini. Dommage qu'elle doive maintenant quitter cette chère ville. Elle devait quitter son travail, ses amis et tout ce qui faisaient maintenant parti de sa vie depuis cinq ans. Tout ça pour avoir fait tomber l'un des plus grands mafieux de la ville. Au départ, elle avait bien refusé la protection offerte aux témoins, mais les menaces étaient de plus en plus sérieuses et fréquentes, puis dernièrement, il y avait eu cette bombe posé dans un café où elle allait chaque matin à la même heure. Ce matin là, elle n'y était pas allée, car son réveil n'avait pas sonné et par conséquent elle était en retard à son travail au sein des services secrets. Son patron avait alors déclaré qu'elle serait mise d'office dans un service de protection des témoins dès que le procès était terminé. Elle devait prendre l'avion demain pour Washington.

Elle s'appelait désormais Caitlin Todd. Elle était agent spécial au sein du NCIS sous la direction de l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Elle avait trois frères, son père était mort dans un accident de voiture et sa mère habitait en Allemagne avec le reste de sa famille depuis trois ans. Elle avait fait un an d'étude en droit, mais n'avait pas aimé ça alors elle s'était recyclée en agent.

Toute sa vie allait lui manquer, elle avait dû se lever aux aurores pour ne pas manqué son avion. Une fois assise dans l'avion, elle boucla sa ceinture puis elle prit un livre, elle n'en avait que pour quelques heures. Le procès avait eu lieu à Paris (clin d'œil pour tous mes amis de l'Europe). Elle y habitait depuis maintenant quatre ans, elle était en mission «undercover». Elle avait dû s'infiltrer dans le réseau de la mafia pour pouvoir le démanteler. Bien entendu elle n'était pas seule, du moins au départ. Puis les autres ont tous été découverts et tué, mais elle avait tenu bon. Puis il y a un an, elle avait accepté de prêter serment et de témoigner contre le parrain lui-même. Bien entendu, elle avait dû voire des psychologues pour se débriefer et sortir de ses comportements agressifs, mensongers, etc. Elle avait été trop longtemps sous couverture, elle avait eu de la difficulté à sortir de toutes ses habitudes. Mais elle avait réussi avec brio. Elle devait maintenant revenir aux États-unis pour changer de vie une fois pour toute.

Arrivé au pays, il y avait deux hommes qui l'attendaient avec une affiche où il y avait d'inscrit Caitlin Todd dessus. Elle se dirigea vers eux. Il y avait un jeune homme dans la trentaine, 1 mètre 80, cheveux brun. L'autre devait mesurer 1 mètre 85 et avait les cheveux sel et poivre. Elle leur souri et leur répondit qu'elle était celle qu'ils attendaient.

- Bonjour, moi je suis Anthony Dinozzo, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme.  
- Bonjour, et vous êtes, interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers l'autre homme.  
- L'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
- Wow ! Le boss en personne qui vient me chercher, tentant-elle avec un brin d'humour sans être très convaincant.  
- Pouvez-vous répétez ? Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

Elle avait parlé en français. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de parler en anglais. Elle les comprenait, mais elle avait oublié que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui parle trois langues couramment. Alors elle dit que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Puis les deux hommes la menèrent à son nouvel appartement qui se trouvait être celui à côté de l'agent Dinozzo qui tenait à ce qu'elle l'appelle Tony.

Comme elle venait d'arriver au pays dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait eu droit à une semaine de congé avec comme guide nul autre que Tony. À peine avait-elle passé une journée avec lui qu'elle avait pu repérer plusieurs traits de caractères puérils chez lui. Bien entendu son expérience en tant que profiler l'avait aidé, mais c'est surtout le fait qu'il n'avait pas mit vingt minutes pour commencer à la draguer. Puis il n'avait pas cessé de la journée pendant leur visite des différents lieux de Washington D.C.

Le lendemain, comme il n'y avait toujours aucune enquête, Gibbs se joignit à eux, ce qui calma la crise hormonale de Tony. Elle pu donc aussi analyser son patron. Du moins elle tenta car ce n'était pas très facile. Il était un homme qui s'était faites toute une carapace remarqua-t-elle. Plus tard, au courant de la journée, il l'invita à venir prendre un café chez le ce soir-là. Elle accepta et promis que Dinozzo n'en saurait rien. Ils avaient parlé de cela pendant que ce dernier avait fait une pause toilette. Comme Kate commençait à connaître les rues les plus importantes de la ville, ils décidèrent de lui présenter le reste de l'équipe en se rendant au bureau. Kate fut très surprise lorsqu'elle vit la laborantine, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une gothique travailler pour une agence fédérale. Mais elle se familiarisa bien vite avec celle-ci. Abby était amusante et énergisante selon elle. Ducky quant à lui était sympathique, il rappelait vaguement quelques choses à Kate mais rien de vraiment précis. Puis, ils allèrent tous ensemble au restaurant. Ils rigolèrent pendant deux bonnes heures avant que Ducky et Abby les quittent. Puis, Tony offrit à Kate de la raccompagner, mais elle déclina l'offre.  
- Je vais me balader un peu avant de rentrer. J'adore prendre de longue marche tout au long de la soirée même si il fait noir.  
- Bon alors a+  
- C'est ça Anthony, à la prochaine.

Il se leva et partit jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle le regarda partir, puis se retourna vers Gibbs.  
- Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne se douterait de rien !  
- Eh ! bien ! Tu es la première qui réussit à lui mentir à pars moi bien sur.  
- Alors on va le boire ce café ?

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il lui ouvrit la porte de son véhicule, elle s'assit. Il referma la portière, fit le tour de son véhicule, prit place dans celui-ci, boucla sa ceinture et la regarda. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire, puis succombant à leur premier désir qui régnait en eux depuis deux jours déjà, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement, ils arrivèrent à quelques centimètres, ils fermèrent les yeux, puis doucement leur lèvres se joignirent et restèrent ensemble bien assez longtemps pour que la personne qui était non loin de là puisse s'apercevoir de tout.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Gibbs se prit à en vouloir plus. Mais que faisait-il? Lui qui jamais ne se laissait aller à ses désir... encore moins avec une collègue de travail... qu'allait-il faire? Pourrait-il continuer ou devait-il tout arrêter maintenant avant que cela ne devienne trop sérieux.

- alors des doutes sergent?  
- comment sais-tu que j'ai été sergent?  
- tu oublies que je travaillais dans les services secrets!  
- oh c'est vrai... oui, je doute, un peu, je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des collègues, à dire vrai, la règle numéro 12 l'interdit...  
- mais c'est toi qui as créé cette règle. Alors tu ne sais plus quoi faire.  
- tu me fais peur!  
-t'inquiète, on m'a avertit de la plupart de tes comportements bête, jamais les bons côté et j'ai rencontré une certaine Jenny Shepard à Paris... elle m'a longuement parlé de toi... dans tout les sens... s'en était à croire que...oh! Je viens de comprendre! Vous avez eu une relation, mais ça c'est mal terminé alors tu ne veux pas que ça recommence!  
- oui c'est un peu ça.  
-je comprendrais... dommage car tu es un homme très attirant... (Dit-elle sans cacher sa déception)  
- mine de rien, tu es très attirante aussi... et j'ai vraiment envie de te voir encore... je n'ai pas le goût d'arrêter ce qui est en train de naître, allons boire ce café tu veux?  
-oui avec plaisir.

Ils démarrent donc et tranquillement se rendirent chez Gibbs. La soirée se déroula sans vraiment avoir de rapprochement, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de commencer par le commencement; se connaître. Ce qu'ils firent en parlant durant des heures, puis à une heure du matin, Kate demanda à Gibbs d'aller la ramener chez elle. Ce qu'il fit. Elle alla directement au lit. Elle avait passé une très bonne soirée en compagnie d'une personne qui la faisait déjà craquée. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas encore gagné. Il restait la conscience de cet homme à faire taire. Il ne devait pas regretter de s'engager avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'en empêcher.

Le lendemain

Comme une enquête daigna enfin apparaître sur le bureau de Gibbs aujourd'hui, il convia Dinozzo à venir travailler plutôt que de faire visiter la ville à la nouvelle recrue. De toute façon McGee arrivait de Norfolk et n'avait pas lieu d'être dans les bureaux alors il s'en chargerait.

Lorsque Tony arriva enfin, avec une heure de retard, il fit face à Gibbs.  
- enfin, tu es là! Ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'ai appelé!  
La seule réponse que Tony lança à Gibbs fut un regard noir.  
- Quoi qu'est ce que tu as Tony?  
-(murmura) pourquoi?  
-Pourquoi quoi?

Anthony ne répondit pas, il voulait que Gibbs réfléchisse et trouve de lui-même la réponse.

Pendant ce temps, McGee était très mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec Kate. Déjà qu'il avait de la difficulté avec les relations sociales, mais là avec une inconnue, c'était le bout du rouleau. Kate le remarqua bien vite. Elle n'en fit pas mention pour ne pas le rendre encore plus nerveux que ce qu'il était déjà. Elle eu quand même beaucoup de plaisir à découvrir la ville avec ce jeune agent qui en fait n'en était pas vraiment un puisqu'il ne faisait que de la paperasse. Dommage, car il aspirait à beaucoup plus et Kate sentait qu'il en avait les capacités, mais manque de chance, il n'avait pas les relations qu'il lui fallait.

Du côté de Gibbs, rien ne s'arrangeait. Tony lui faisait toujours la tête pour il ne sait quelle raison et l'ambiance entre les deux agents était plus froide que la salle d'autopsie de Ducky. Même la jolie russe (pas rousse la la) qu'il l'envoya interroger ne le fit pas sourire, ce qui étonna Gibbs. Mais que se passait-il avec son meilleur agent? Il devait vraiment le découvrir. L'affaire fut vite conclut. La jeune russe finit par dire toute la vérité sans le vouloir. Elle s'était elle-même contredite dans ce qu'elle disait alors elle avoua tout. Sur le chemin du retour Gibbs ne savait plus quoi faire alors il s'arrêta sur le bord.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais Anthony?  
- Si tu ne le sais pas, c'est que tu n'es pas si bon pour «lire en nous» que ce que tu le prétends.

Gibbs retourna à toute vitesse jusqu'au bureau, puis une fois qu'il eut fini son rapport il alla directement chez la voisine d'Anthony. Il frappa délicatement trois petits coups à la porte de Kate. Elle vint ouvrir et elle sourit à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle lui fait signe d'entrer. Il n'est pas dans son assiette et elle le devine bien vite. Il finit par céder et lui raconte ce qui se passe entre lui et Dinozzo. Il n'y comprend rien...

- Moi je crois comprendre... il n'a pas dû quitter immédiatement le café hier, et il a dû nous voir partir ensemble. Il m'a fait du charme la première journée. Je crois qu'il flirtait avec moi...  
- Oh! Voilà qui expliquerais tout!

Gibbs se dirige vers la porte puis fais signe à Kate qu'il allait revenir dans quelques minutes. Il se rend chez Tony qui est réticent à ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre, Kate est à côté de Gibbs. Ils s'expliquent tout les trois. Dinozzo est déçu, mais il comprend.

Cela pris quelques mois a Tony pour s'habituer, mais il finit par s'y faire. Kate n'habita pas très longtemps comme voisine à Tony, car très vite elle fut invitée à emménager chez gibbs. Un soir il la demanda en fiançailles, elle accepta et s'en suivit un long et doux baiser remplit de passion.


End file.
